


I'd Wait Forever (For A Future With You)

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Nicole has a phone call to make, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Nicole has a phone call to make, and it lets her start to plan for her future. And sure, it may be awhile before any of it happens, but hey- She doesn't mind waiting.





	I'd Wait Forever (For A Future With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I legit wrote this in less than half an hour, don't judge me! I know there's a lot of stories I have to post and I promise I'm working on all of them! I have tons of Tumblr requests I'm busy with plus a few chapter stories in progress, and I promise that I will get them all posted when I can!
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this little snippet of a fic! I know it's pretty cliché and probably has a lot of similar fics like it, but this is my take on things that happened between Wynonna and Doc's conversation and the skimp voice over at the end of the finale. Enjoy!

Nicole cast a nervous glance down at the brunette sleeping soundly in her bed, curled firmly under a pile of blankets. She smiled for a few moments, pressing quivering lips to her girlfriend's warm forehead.

Waverly's small form somehow looked even smaller in the stream of moonlight through the window, and it was everything Nicole had to make herself stand up and leave the warmth of her bed and the smaller woman's embrace.

Her hands trembled as she stood, crossed the room out into the hallway and down the stairs, then dialed the once familiar number into her cellphone. The call was one she had been meaning to make for the past few days (the past few months actually, if she were being perfectly honest with herself) but she had decided to give herself a chance to relax along with everybody else after the recent events that had just transpired.

Alice was gone, safe in the care of Gus, but her memory was nothing if not present and prevelant. Wynonna had been spending most of her time in the homestead, but she was doing better than anyone had anticipated. Dolls and Doc had taken to checking up on her at least once a day, but every time they went she welcomed them and let them hang around. She hadn't even been drinking.

The boys spent a lot more of their time together now than before. Even Jeremy seemed to be by their side wherever they went. Not that there were many places. Shorty's, the homestead, BBD, Dolls' apartment. Once everybody met at Nicole's just to be close to each other.

Waverly couldn't bear to sleep alone in her bedroom, and she insisted she liked Nicole's house better so she had opted to stay with the officer since Alice's departure from Purgatory. It wasn't something they really talked about, it was just sort of agreed upon silently. She had slowly been retrieving more and more of her things from the homestead and relocating them to the officer's house, and Wynonna had even offered to help her move some of it.

Not that Nicole minded, but she knew that eventually they would have to talk about whether or not Waverly seriously wanted to move in. She didn't mind waiting for that conversation to happen, but she knew it would have to happen, along with their sorry party that they had been putting off. There were apologies to be made and things to be explained on both ends, not just rushed out in frantic words that might be their last.

But, now it wasn't the time for any that. Now, it was time for a phone call that was long overdue, and Nicole would have been _more_ than happy to wait for that. However, she knew she wouldn't have the courage to call again if she chickened out now, so she pressed dial and held the phone to her ear, plopping down on her couch.

The only illumination in the room was provided by the pale streams of moonlight peeking through the curtains on her windows, and the dim light over the stove in her kitchen that travelled around the corner. As it always was, the call was answered after two and a half rings. She knew it would be from almost two years of calling the number.

"Nicole?"

"Hi," she couldn't bring herself to say anything more yet. How was she even going to bring this conversation up?

"How are you? Are you recovering well?"

"What?" it took the officer longer than she would have liked to admit to realize what the question was about.

"Oh! I'm fine, doing good actually. The cure Jeremy found worked really well, and the scar is almost gone."

Most of that was a lie. The scar on her arm was still very much indeed visible- The teeth marks and a few thick veins protruding from the edges, though thankfully it was only markings on her skin- There were no bumps or indentations any longer, simply red and black color. And she hadn't been cured by Jeremy, but Shae didn't need to know any of that. If she knew it was a lie, she didn't say it, and it was impossible to tell if she believed Nicole or simply knew if she asked she wouldn't get a different answer.

"That's good! I'm glad to hear it."

There was a long moment of silence that seemed to stretch on far longer than it actually could have been.

"Shae?"

"Nicole?"

Both women laughed softly as they spoke in unison.

"So... Waverly Earp."

"Yeah."

"She's really special to you."

Of course Shae had picked up on that. Nicole didn't need to know what happened specifically to know what her ex had seen. She knew that if Waverly had been willing to give up the third seal- Both giving Bulshar the chance to rise again _and_ cost Doc his immortality- That she had been transparent about her emotions during the whole ordeal.

"She is."

"I know why you called."

At that, Nicole's breath caught in her throat, because how could Shae know? The ginger didn't fully know _herself_ why she had called. Well, that was a lie. _Of course_ she knew, but she was doing her best not to think about it.

Break ups over the phone had always seemed cruel and cliché in her opinion. The idea of not eve being able to face someone while you broke their heart- Being cowardly enough to have the audacity to leave someone with a phone call- It had always seemed despicable and incredibly selfish. And yet, here she was, not only attempting to break up with someone, but end a _marriage_.

Granted- A rushed, alcohol fueled, Vegas chapel marriage that only currently existed because they simply hadn't gotten around to ending it- But a marriage nonetheless.

It had been over for awhile, actually. Since a few months before Nicole took her job in Purgatory. But even with a wedding that had happened in a single rash night, a divorce took lots of paperwork and financial settling, and even though it was a simpler case for them because of how rushed it was, there were still benefits like tax breaks and Nicole could list someone other than her parents as her next of kin.

And then, on her third day in town, Nicole had sauntered into Shorty's with false confidence, because she had no other game plan, and she still managed to look like a complete dork in front of Waverly, standing there looking like a model even in a tank top soaked in beer.

She had called Shae that night and told her that she met a woman she couldn't live without, and while she had never officially said the word "divorce" they both knew that what they had or possibly still might have was over.

"You do?"

"I've already started filling out the papers."

It felt like a punch in the gut to hear those words, and Nicole felt her nerves bubbling back up.

"Shae, I-"

"Nicole Haught, if you're about to apologize, shut your mouth."

She did as she was told. She could practically hear the smile over the phone line in the doctor's voice.

"I know what you and I had doesn't mean to you what it meant to me. I know you didn't feel the way I felt. And that's okay."

"It... It is?" Nicole's mouth hung slightly open.

"Nicole, I never looked at you the way she looked at you. She introduced herself to me, and when I told her who I was... She looked destroyed inside. Like she'd lost the most important thing in her life. And I did my best to downplay it as much as I could, just so I could reassure her. I know there's nothing going on between us anymore, but I figured that if you wanted to tell her that it was a bit more serious than I made it out to be, that was your decision."

Nicole struggled to find a response, and luckily Shae began to speak again before she could make a fool of herself and start to stutter.

"That girl loves you Nicole. More than I ever have, and more than anyone ever will. And I know damn well you love her too. You wouldn't have talked about her like you did if you didn't. You were so sure that you were meant to be with her that you told me about her the first day you met. I'll send the papers tomorrow."

"I... I don't know how to thank you," Nicole's voice came out as a cracked whisper, and it was only then that she realized there were tears in her eyes.

"Don't thank me. You deserve to be happy, and we both deserve a relationship that isn't just held together by financial benefits," Shae chuckled, and the auburn haired woman let out a breathy laugh in response, wiping the corners of her eyes with her sleeve.

"I have to thank you. I can't tell you how much this means," Nicole's voice trembled through the phone, and there was a long pause on the other end.

"You've got yourself a good one Nicole. Someone who loves you with everything she has. Don't let her slip through the cracks."

"I won't. Thank you Shae."

She was about to hang up, but as she began to pull the phone away from her ear, a voice stopped her.

"And Nicole?"

"Yeah?"

"I expect an invite to the wedding. She deserves a future with you. Give her a proper ceremony, something better than Vegas. And you damn well better propose first!"

Nicole could hear the smirk in Shae's voice and she let out a loud giggle, tears spilling over the corners of her eyes.

"I will," she promised, not bothering to try and stop the tears anymore.

Even with Shae's request, Nicole somehow doubted that they would speak much again after this. They were friends, sure, but they didn't communicate much beforehand anyways, and they definitely didn't have many reasons to talk anymore. Nicole was now living in a different world, one that Shae would never really understand. One that no one would understand, really. At least, not outside of Purgatory.

"Goodbye, Nicole."

"Goodbye, Shae."

It felt more permanent than just a goodbye, but the weight that lifted from Nicole's chest felt good enough that she didn't entierly mind.

* * *

When Nicole woke later that morning, the bed beside her was empty, but the sheets were still warm, so she knew Waverly couldn't have been gone long.

"Waves?" she called out quietly, trying to decipher if her girlfriend was still within earshot. When she received no answer other than a slightly annoyed meow from a cat that looked anything but pleased at being awoken, she stood and pulled on a pair of socks to protect her feet from the freezing cold hardwood floor.

After stretching her arms and apologizing for accidentally knocking Calamity Jane off the bed when she kicked back her sheets, she made her way down the stairs, followed by a familiar ball of clumped up orange fur close behind. She stopped when she reached the entrance of the kitchen, a wide grin making its way onto her face.

Waverly stood facing the stove, a pan in front of her and a bowl of white mixture by her side, a small stack of pancakes already sitting on a plate on the counter. In a smaller pan located on the back burner of the stove were eggs, the half full carton sitting just beside the pancake mixture.

The brunette was humming a soft tune and swaying her hips to the imaginary melody, still unaware of her girlfriend's presence. The Keurig hissed and sizzled as it filled with steaming liquid, and a scented haze of roasted hazelnut wafted through the kitchen and into the rest of the house. Calamity Jane rubbed herself between Waverly's legs against her shins, purring happily before making her way over to a freshly laid out plate of food and bowl of milk that Nicole had no doubt her girlfriend had prepared.

The cliché domesticity of it all brought a warm smile to Nicole's lips, and she silently padded across the kitchen, wrapping her arms firmly around Waverly's torso from behind. The brunette didn't jump, didn't flinch at the touch, didn't even miss a beat in her tune, and it prodded the question in Nicole's mind if Waverly somehow sensed the officer's presence before she made it firmly known 

"Good morning," the fiery haired woman mumbled against the smaller woman's ear, trailing soft kisses down the length of the shorter woman's jaw and collar bone. She heard what sounded like a low humming noise emitted from the brunette's throat and continued nuzzling against her skin.

"Good morning yourself sleepy head," Waverly grinned, and the officer realized her lips could feel the vibration of her lover's words as they came up from her throat. "Hungry?"

"Very. But you didn't have to do all this," Nicole settled her head in the crook between Waverly's neck and shoulder blade, her fingers trailing just under the hem of the brunette's t-shirt to rub across her skin.

"I wanted to," Waverly promised, leaning back into the embrace as she flipped another pancake. "I uh... I actually invited the gang over for breakfast... Is... Is that okay?" there was a small hint of fear in her tone, something that Nicole didn't like but knew was hard for the smaller woman to get over.

After spending years in a relationship with Champ, there were still times where she feared how much freedom she really had when it came to making decisions like that. But, quick as she always was to quell those fears, Nicole spun her around, then dipped down and captured her lips in a proper kiss.

"The more the merrier," she promised with a grin, and the way Waverly's face lit up was enough to melt the officer to a puddle on the floor. She turned back to the stove and Nicole released her grip on her girlfriend to take a seat at the kitchen table. As if on cue from being talked about, the front door open and a familiar sarcastic voice echoed through the house as Wynonna stepped into the kitchen, a grin on her face.

"Morning to ya Haughtstuff," she tipped an imaginary hat, pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek, and stole a pancake from the top of the stack, earning her a playful smack and a glare from Waverly. She responded with a teasing grin and ripped off a chunk of the pancake with her teeth, so the brunette at the stove only rolled her eyes and turned back to her cooking, though an amused smile played on her lips at her sister's antics.

Soon after Wynonna's arrival, Jeremy and Dolls showed up, with Doc only minutes behind. Waverly served everyone their food and took a seat between Nicole's legs, reciebing a fake gag from Wynonna in response. But, despite her false action of disgust, the heir shot her sister's girlfriend a grateful look that may have been gone as soon as it appeared, but was definitely there. Nicole only smiled back in acknowledgement, nodding in her direction before turning her attention back to the table.

Jeremy and Waverly talked cheerfully over the table about his newest discovery about some micro bacteria in his lab, while Dolls chatted with Nicole about a possible new lead on a case that he could use her help with. They were careful not to mention Bulshar yet, as they still had plenty of research to do and they wanted Waverly and Wynonna as little as involved as possible. Nicole knew that was an impossibility, but Dolls had given her orders and was letting her in on cases for BBD, so she wasn't ready to push her luck just yet.

As the separate conversations ensued, Doc poked around questioningly at the food on his plate as Wynonna scarfed hers down hungrily. Waverly occasionally would run her hand over her girlfriend's arm absentmindedly, eventually intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently, though never loosing her train of thought as she rambled with Jeremy.

Nicole couldn't hold back the smile on her face as Shae's words echoed in her ears. She wasn't just going to give Waverly a proper wedding ceremony, she was going to give her _everything_.

Nicole was going to help Dolls solve the mystery behind Bulshar and his cult. She was going to help the gang defeat him and break the Earp curse once and for all. She was going to help Wynonna track down the remaining revenants, and get Alice back.

She was going to throw Waverly the biggest surprise birthday party to ever exist, and buy her a present for every year she had gone without a party.

She was going to take everybody to the ocean someday, and she would of course have to buy everyone a swim suite except for Jeremy and Waverly because no one else would have one, and she would have to trick them into it because until they defeat Bulshar there is no way anyone would willingly take a day off to relax.

She would most likely propose at sunset as she and Waverly walked on the beach and stopped under a pier, watching the waves wash up along the beach. It wouldn't be cliché- No big long build up to some speach they wouldn't be able to remember and no fireworks or bands or expensive preparations. She would simply wrap her arms around Waverly from behind, and whisper in her ear how beautiful the view was, and say she could look at it forever. Then she would get down on not one, but  _both_ knees- Because who is she kidding- She can barely stand when she's around a Waverly to begin with, and she would ask- No, _beg_  Waverly to grant her greatest wish and spend the rest of their lives together.

She would plan the biggest, most expensive wedding she could, in the middle of summer so there would be no chance of snow or cold to make Waverly uncomfortable. Nedley would walk her down the isle in place of her father, because the sheriff was more of a parental figure than either of her blood relatives, and Dolls or Doc or maybe both would walk Waverly down as well, with Jeremy being their best man and Wynonna of course being their maid of honor, little Alice their flower girl drested in pink with bows in her hair. Wynonna would swear she didn't cry, and threaten anyone with Peacemaker who said otherwise, but in reality she would be watery eyed the entire time at the idea that her baby sister had finally found someone to settle down and build a life with.

Someday she and Waverly would have kids of their own, and they would spend hours painstakingly picking over every little detail of the donor list, until they finally found someone that the brunette approved of. Dolls and Doc and Wynonna and Jeremy, they would all be thrilled at the announcement, and they would all be at the hospital waiting anxiously at every prenatal care visit and routine check up, until the day of the birth where they would all stand outside the hospital room nervously, taking turns to go inside with Nicole and help them through it. There would be presents and gender neutral balloons and baby clothes, and Wynonna would panic at the last minute and buy them more diapers than they could get through in a months, but they would raise their baby together, with their little misfit family right behind them.

Nicole would take over the position of sheriff when Nedley was too old to continue and was forced to retire, and he'd stand on a stage trying to choke back tears as he announced her the new chief of their little force. Purgatory would be safe, and Waverly would be in the crowd holding their child up on her shoulders as they cheered louder than anyone else in the room.

She and Waverly would build a home of their own, with their family and loved ones supporting them the entire way.

Someday, that was all going to happen. And for now, there was research to be done, and there were divorce papers to be filled out, and there were pancakes to eat. Everything else would have to wait, and they would have to cross each bridge one step at a time. But, in hindsight, Nicole didn't really mind waiting. If it meant she could have a future with Waverly, she was pretty sure she'd wait forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! This was so much longer than I originally thought it would be so I hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
